sexualy frustrated
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Lee's in the hospital and he starts to figer out he has feelings for Gai sensei.GaixLee yaoi lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Gai and Lee yaoi fic. I think I stayed more in character in this one than the other's but yeah. Hope you like it. Oh and if you don't like yaoi than stop reading it all the time! I can't tell you how many times I've read fanfics and in a review for a chapter some were in the middle of the story they say a lot of mean stuff. I do not care if you hate my story because it is bad because it probably is but if you hate it because it is yaoi than stop reading it! Because there are people who actually like this kind of stuff.

Disclaimer: ok I'm only doing this once ok so listen up I do not own Naruto if I did then Lee and Gai would be a couple and Sakura would be dead cause I hate her. She was so mean to Lee when they first met

Chapter 1- lee's in the hospital

It was a warm summer day and Lee was stuck in the hospital.

"Damn it why do I have to be stuck in this bed! I could be out side training or something." Lee said as he glared out the window. (Writer: I know how he feels)

"When I get out of hear I'll train twice as hard so I can get back at Neji." Lee said as he punched the air. He had been in the hospital ever sense he lost another fight against Neji about a week ago. Neji had broken his right arm and left leg.

"Yeah well you just be careful that you don't hurt your self as badly next time." Gai said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

Don't worry Gai-sensei I wont." Lee said as he saluted his sensei. Then he noticed he was walking toward the door.

"Were are you going." Lee said sadly big round eyes welling up with tears.

"Just for a walk I'll be right back." Gai said as he walked out the door. Sighing Lee looked at the window. Then he looked back at the door and back at the window again.

'If they expect me to stay in a bed for weeks doing nothing then they're crazy.' He thought as he got out of bed and walked toward the window. As he opened the window he looked back at the door to make shur no one was going to come in and jumped out the window. When he landed on the ground he accidentally landed on his left leg.

"Ahh! Crap bad Idea!" he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and hugged his injured leg to his chest. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he got back up.

"Ok I should probably take it easy so I'll start with 100 push ups then 100 jump ropes and last 100 sit ups." Lee said as he dropped down to the ground and started doing one handed push ups. After a few minutes he finished his push ups and got up and looked around. Then he saw a rope lying on the ground and picked it up and started doing one legged jump ropes.

(Gai's p.o.v.)

Gai walked back into the room and noticed Lee was gone.

"Lee were did you go?" he said as he looked around the empty room. He noticed the window was open and he walked over to it. He looked down at the ground and saw Lee who had just finished doing jump ropes and started doing sit ups.

"Lee for once could you listen to what the doctors say." Gai said with a sigh. Then he jumped out the window and landed several feet away from Lee. Lee was to busy counting his sit ups he didn't notice. Gai stood there watching him until lee got up, mumbled something about doing 100 more push ups before going back into the room and dropped down to do just that and Gai walked closer to him.

(Lee's p.o.v.)

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, four ahhh!" Lee counted until he felt some one grab the back of his shirt and pull him up off the ground. With out thinking he punched at the person with his right hand and his fist connected with the person's stomach. Lee winced when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm and the person holding him dropped him to the ground. He got up and went into his fighting position. After a few seconds he realized the person he punched was Gai.

"Gai-sensei! Are you okay?" Lee asked as he limped over to were he was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah I guess I should have known better than to do that huh?" Gai laughed as he stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I probably would have done the same thing"

"Do I have to go back up to the room?" Lee asked with a sad look.

"No how about we go get some thing to eat instead." Gai said as he smiled down at lee.

"Yosh! I'm starting to get tiered of hospital food now anyway." Lee laughed as he jumped up and hugged his sensei.

"I knew you would be happy about that." Gai laughed as he returned Lee's embrace being careful not to hurt Lee in the process.

"Come on we better go before the nurse catches you out here…again." Gai said as they pulled apart.

"Ok lets go." Lee said as he ran toward the front gates of the village.

"We're not going to the curry of life shop." Gai said.

"Aw but why?" Lee wined as he ran back up to his sensei.

"Because it's to far away and you're still hurt remember." Gai said as he watched Lee sit on the ground and start pouting. He had to admit he looked pretty adorable doing that.

"Oh come on don't be like that. I promise that as soon as you're better I'll take you their and buy you all the curry you can eat okay." Gai said ruffling Lee's hair.

"Yosh I can't wait!" Lee said as he jumped up from were he was sitting but he feel back down to the ground when a sharp pain ran threw his leg.

"Lee are you okay? How many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping around so much?" Gai said worriedly.

"Um 558.8966523388712462589932"

"Okay that's enough" Gai interrupted. Lee just laughed and started skipping in the direction of the roman restaurant.

'What's he so happy about?' Gai thought as he followed closely behind Lee.

Ok I hope you liked it. If I get enough good reviews than I'll put up the next chapter ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but my computer doesn't have the internet right now. I'm actually at my grand parents house…oh and some one said I would get a cookie so WERE'S MY COOKIE! I want a cookie how dare you lie to me. Oh and some one asked how can Lee walk around with a cast well they do have casts that you can walk around in. and pluse if he didn't have one of those do you really think that would stop him from trying anyway?

Chapter two-Naruto is high and Kakashi and Gai agree on something…oh no!

When they got to the ramen place Gai sat at the end and Lee sat to his left.

"Hey Lee, Gai!" said a familiar voice right when they were about to order. They turned to see who it was and they saw Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kanechiwa Naruto. How are you?" Lee asked as he sat to his right and Kakashi sat next to him.

"Good…aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Yes but Gai-sensei snuck me out."

"But shouldn't you be out of the hospital buy now anyway?"

"They do not trust me enough." Naruto just stared at him in confusion.

"They think I will keep training and I will end up hurting my self even more." Lee explained.

"Oh yeah that makes sense." He wasn't really listening.

"You did not hear a single word I said did you?"

"Yup makes sense." Lee Just gave him a strange look and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yup makes sense." Naruto repeated again. Lee sweat dropped and turned to Gai.

"Gai-sensei Please trade seats with me."

"No."

"Please. He is scaring me."

"He scares me too." Gai and Lee watched Naruto as he repeated the same line two more times. Then they looked to Kakashi and Gai said "Kakashi I think your student has been doing drugs again."

"For once I agree with you Gai." Kakashi said as he watched Naruto pull out a random spoon and try to stick it to his nose. But when Kakashi said that he agreed with Gai he snapped out of his stupidity and him and Lee stared at Kakashi in astonishment.

"What?"

"You and Gai-sensei just agreed on something."

"It's the end of the world!" Naruto yelled and him and Lee started freaking out and they tried to run away but Lee barley got out of his seat before he fell down in pain from his injuries. And Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt before he could get too far and pulled him into his lap. Naruto instantly calmed down and blushed a light pink. Lee was slightly confused as to why Naruto was blushing but he quickly forgot about it as he felt a pair of strong arm lift him up and place him on his feet. Lee turned his head slightly to see his sensei looking down at him with a worried expression on his face. He also blushed a light pink when he realized his arms where still tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Lee are you ok?" He said causing Lee to blush a little more. Lee opened his mouth to say something but the words got caught in his throat before he could say them so he just nodded. Gai smiled and helped him back into his seat. Lee tried to control the blush on his face as Gai sat down next to him.

'What was that about? I have never feel that kind of feeling when I was that close to him before' Lee thought as he looked at Gai. Gai looked back at him and Lee started blushing again and he turned away.

'Maybe that feeling always was their and I just never noticed.' He thought. He could feel his face turned redder as he kept thinking about this. He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts and a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He looked down into the bowl and saw his still blushing face. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Lee looked at Naruto who had already finished three bowls.

"No you can have it." He pushed the bowl over to Naruto and folded his arms on the table and buried his face in them. He stayed that way for a few seconds until he felt a hand on his back. He lifted his head up and looked at Gai.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." That was a lie.

"Are you shur?" He moved his hand to Lee's forehead and felt that it was slightly warm "You feel a little warm."

"I think I am just a little tired." That was the truth he was starting to feel a little sleepy.

"I guess we better get you back to the hospital then." Gai said as he got up. He picked Lee up bridal style and started walking to the hospital. Lee felt a strange feeling go through his body as Gai did this. It started off as a fluttery feeling in his chest and spread through the rest of his body and ended in…well a certain area he didn't want to mention. He looked down at his crotch to see himself starting to get hard. He was glade he wasn't wearing one of his spandex jumpsuits today. He Looked back up at Gai to see whether he had noticed it or not. Luckily he didn't. He rested his head on Gai's chest as he started to feel his eyelids getting heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Ok we're here!...Lee?" He looked down at the boy in his arms and saw he was fast asleep. Gai walked into the building and was immediately confronted by a nurse.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled and Gai looked around and answered sarcastically "Stealing children."

"Hey you're his teacher right? You should know better than to blah blah blah." By now Gai had just tuned her out.

'Wow she just keeps going and going and going and she never shuts up. I see why Lee doesn't like her…I want pudding…I wonder if I should be listening to her or not. I wonder if she has pudding. Pudding is YOUTHFUL! Ow I just gave myself a headache.' Gai thought and the nurse finally figured out he wasn't listening.

"Did you even hear half the stuff I said?"

"Um…It was something about pudding right?"

"No! It wasn't about pudding!" She yelled and she started going of on a raging tangent about nothing. Gai franticly looked around for an excuse to run away but there was only one thing he could think of.

"HEY LOOK A GAY COUPLE MAKING OUT!" He exclaimed and just as he thought she would she quickly spun around and started looking for the nonexistent couple. As soon as she turned around he took of down the hall.

After about twenty minutes of being chased by random nurses and doctors he finally found Lee's room. He kicked the door open, jumped in and kicked the door shut behind him before they could get in.

"Holy crap. What was their problem? I was only trying to get away from that crazy nurse." Gai said and he looked down at Lee who was still fast asleep in his arms.

"I can't believe you slept through all of that." He said as he placed Lee in the bed. He went to cover him with a blanket when he noticed something. And that was the full grown erection that Lee now had. Gai blushed at the site of it and quickly covered him with the blanket. Lee stirred slightly and Gai paused and stared at him. Luckily Lee didn't wake up but Gai kept staring at him. He studied every feature of his face especially his lips. He always wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips. He quickly looked around to make shur he was alone and bent down over Lee's sleeping face. He stared at him for a moment and gently pressed his lips against Lee's. He tensed slightly when Lee's muscle memory kicked in and he wrap his good arm around his neck and gently kiss back. His brain told him to pull away but his body didn't listen. Suddenly the door behind him opened.

"There you are!…holy crap." Gai quickly pulled away and spun around to see the nurse.

"Uh. T-this isn't what it looks like!" Gai said and the nurse just stared at him in astonishment.

"…It finally makes sense. You two are in love!" the nurse said and Gai blushed a light pink.

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Then why where you kissing him?"

"Because I…it's just that…oh go away!" Gai tuned away from her so she couldn't see how hard he was blushing.

"Ok I'm shur you want your alone time with him." She said happily before she yelped and slammed the door shut as Gai threw a lamp at her. The sound of the lamp braking made Lee wake up.

"Gai-sensei what is going on?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Lee you're just starting to wake up?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh no reason." Gai noticed Lee staring at the broken lamp on the floor and started panicking slightly. He couldn't tell him what just happened it would probably freak him out.

"Gai-sensei."

"Yes" he was going to have to do something he hated doing and that was lie to his student.

"Why is their a broken lamp on the floor?"

"What lamp?"

"That one." Lee pointed at the floor near the door.

"Oh that lamp well that's a very interesting story." He said and Lee looked up at him waiting to hear what happened.

'What am I going to say? Lying to some one like Lee is so hard. Oh I got it!'

"It decided it wasn't happy being a lamp so it decided to commit suicide." Gai said and Lee didn't look like he believed him.

"Did it have something to do with the nurse?" Lee asked and Gai nodded. Lee giggled as he thought of what she might have looked like when she got a lamp thrown at her.

"Well I have to get going now." Lee looked up at Gai with a sad expression on his face.

"What but why?" the face that Lee was making made him just want to kiss him again but he knew he couldn't.

"I have some things to take care of but don't worry I'll come in first thing tomorrow." Gai replied and he gave Lee the nice guy pose.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Lee said as he did the same pose. When Gai walked out of the room Lee curled back up and stared at the wall next to his bed. He licked his lips and was surprised when he tasted something different. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. It reminded him of Gai.

Ok I hope you guys liked it and if I don't add another chapter for a while it's because I still don't have the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah chapter number three! I'm glad you guys like it I was afraid people wouldn't like it…Hey you guys agree that Gai and Lee are a perfect couple right because none of my friends think so. Especially my friend's boy friend Tyler. DAMN I HATE HIM! HOW DARE HE CALL ME AN INCOHERENT IDEOT…and other stuff…anyway enjoy the story.

Chapter 3- wet dreams and masturbation what fun

Lee was training in a field his limbs where no longer broken. Everything was normal…almost.

"If I can not do 300 push ups then it is 500 squats." Lee said to him self as he did his push ups.

"Hey Lee! What's up?" Gai said as he walked up behind Lee. Lee stopped what he was doing, jumped to his feet and said "Gai-sensei what are you doing here?"

"I thought you mite be hungry." He said as he pulled out a small container with…food. Use your imaginations!

"Yosh! I'm starving!" Lee said happily jumping up and down. They both sat down and started eating and talking about random things until Gai said "Hey Lee."

"Yeah"

"Do you love me?"

"Huh wha?" Lee said accidentally chocking on his food.

"I asked if you loved me?" he repeated moving closer to Lee.

"W-well I um…w-why do you a-ask?" Lee said nervously looking away from his sensei. He blushed a dark crimson when Gai lifted his chin up so he was looking at him again.

"Because I love you." He said as he wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and pulled him closer.

"Gai…" Lee started but was silenced by a pair of lips. Gai's lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at Lee. Lee just looked back at him with a glazed look then he grabbed the front of Gai's vest and pulled him down crushing their lips together. Gai was a little surprised at first but he soon responded by pulling Lee as close to him as possible. Gai pulled away to gently push Lee down on his back and climb on top of him. Lee threw his arms around Gai's neck and pulled him down into another kiss. After a few seconds they where both down to nothing but their shorts.

"Lee."

"Yeah."

"Do you really want to do this?" Lee looked up at him in surprise then he smiled and said "Gai-sensei I wouldn't have let you get this far if I did not want to do this." Gai smiled back and he ripped off the remainder of their clothing. He positioned him self in front of Lee's entrance and started to slowly push him self in. Lee closed his eyes and hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure that jolted through his body.

"Lee you're so tight. Are you really shur you want to do this?" Gai said stopping half way inside. Lee nodded his head yes and wrapped his legs around Gai's waist and pulled him in all the way. Gai winced as Lee let out a loud cry of pain. Gai looked down to see that lee was bleeding slightly and he looked back up at Lee and saw tears starting to run down his cheeks. Lee noticed the worried expression on his sensei's face and he pulled Gai closed and whispered into his ear "Do not worry it is my first time. I will get used to it." Gai nodded and started slowly trusting in and out. It still hurt at first but it eventually got better and Lee's cries of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure. Gai started thrusting faster and he hit a spot that made Lee scream and writhe in intense pleasure.

G-Gai hit that spot again! Please!" Lee pleaded grabbing tightly onto Gai's shoulders. Gai nodded and repositioned him self and thrusted into the spot again. Lee threw his head back and moaned Gai's name as he kept hitting the spot over and over again. He tightly closed his eyes shut when he felt himself come closer to his climax but when he opened his eyes again he was back in the hospital room.

"A dream." Lee said as he sat up in bed. He looked around the dark room and found the clock sitting on the night stand next to his bed. The glowing red numbers read 6:30 which meant the hospital would open soon and the bimbo nurse would come and check on him and about 30 minutes later Gai-sensei would come to keep him company until visiting hours were over then he would fight with the bimbo nurse for about 30 minutes because he wouldn't leave.

"Fucking nurse" Lee said to himself. And as if on cue said bimbo nurse walked in to check on him.

"Lee are you still in here?"

"No I ran away."

"Oh my god you ran away again!"

"…Do you do crack?"

"Yeah some times. Why?"

"Go away you fucking crack hore!" (Wow what a vocabulary)

"Well at least I'm not a fucking thirteen year old boy with a broken leg………. ……………………… " she yelled and then stood there with a blank expression. Lee was freaked out by this. So he picked up a random book that Gai had brought to give him some thing to do and chucked it at her head. The book hit her square in the forehead and she came back to reality.

"OW! What the fuck is wrong with you."

"Hey you should not swear like that. You may warp my youthful mind." Lee said and he covered his ears with his hands and gave her a cocky smile.

"You just said the same swear a minute ago!"

"Did I or is it the drugs." The nurse opened her mouth to say some thing but closed it and tried to think of a come back. Then she noticed some thing and smirked.

"Oh yeah well look down." She said and slammed the door shut. Lee stared at the door in confusion before he looked down to see how hard he was. Sighing he looked back at the clock. It read 6:35 Gai would be there in about 25 minutes. Sighing he lied back down and started thinking about the dream he had just woken up from. He had been having them sense he started having weird feelings for his sensei about a month and a half ago. (And yes he was still in the hospital because the doctors didn't trust him enough to send him home.) He couldn't say he didn't like the dreams because truthfully he did. But he always felt so dirty inside once he woke up. And of all the people why did it have to be his sensei. He was twice his age and another guy for crying out loud. As he thought about this he started felling himself get harder.

"Oh what is wrong with me?" Lee groaned as he turned on his side and tried to ignore it. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else but all he could think about were the dreams. As he kept thinking about them he realized that he had been having these dreams for a while. Like almost a year. He must have just forgotten about them every time he woke up. But he was remembering them now. He closed his eyes even tighter as he felt his erection become so hard it was almost painful.

"That is it!" He said as he rolled onto his back and threw off the covers. He started removing his cloths starting with his shirt. The pant and underwear where the next thing to go and he let out a moan as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his erection.

'Should I really be doing this?' He thought as he started tracing the fingers on his good hand over his chest and stomach. When his hand reached his throbbing member he decided he didn't care. He closed his eyes as he started stroking himself. He let his mind start to wander and he found himself thinking about Gai. He thought a bought everything they hade ever done together and every thing he desperately wanted to do with him. As he kept thinking about him he started stroking himself faster and harder and suddenly without warning he came all over his hand and stomach with a loud moaned. Panting heavily he lifted his hand up to look at the sticky white mess all over it. Suddenly he thought of what it would feel like to have Gai do that to him what it would be like to do that to Gai. He wondered what it would feel like to have Gai inside him, and what his skin would feel like under his finger tips and what he would taste like. He felt himself get hard again so he started stroking himself again while thinking up a bunch of random fantasies. He tried to move his other arm but the cast restricted his movement. Slightly annoyed by this he flexed his arm until it broke in half. He gripped at the bed sheet below him and let out a shuttered breath as he continued to pleasure himself. He pushed his thumb into the tip of his dick and moaned at the pleasure it brought. He was about to cum again when.

"Wow wish I could have that much fun in the hospital." Lee's eyes shot open and looked to the side. What he saw made him turn pail. Gai was standing in front of the door and giving him a look that he didn't quite recognize.

"Oh…shit." Lee said as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his head and tied to pretend he was invisible. He heard Gai walk closer to the bed and sit on the side. Gai pulled the sheet off revealing a still horrified and extremely embarrassed Lee. Gai wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry. I should have knocked first. After all it is expected of someone your age" Gai said half jokingly and he started stroking Lee's hair lovingly.

"No I am sorry. I should not be doing stuff like that in a public place like a hospital." Lee said as he buried his head in Gai's chest. When they pulled away Gai saw the tears that had started poring from his eyes. He brushed his tears away with his thumb and moved his face closer to Lee's. Lee's breath caught in his throat as Gai came so close that there was barley an inch between them. Lee clenched at the bed sheet and went to close the distance between them but Gai moved away before he could. Lee whimpered slightly and instantly regretted it but luckily Gai didn't notice. Gai picked up Lee's left leg and started removing the cast on it.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked as he grabbed the sheet again to cover him self.

"You don't remember? You can finally take these off and go home today." Gai said as he finished on Lee's leg. He didn't have to do Lee's arm sense he kind of already broke it off.

"Oh yeah that is right!" Lee said happily. Gai smiled and pulled out a pair of Lee's normal cloths from…out of no wear. Lee quickly pulled on the green jumpsuit.

"I am sorry you had to see that thou." Lee said as he wrapped gauze around his arms.

"Huh? Oh don't be it's not the first time I've walked in on someone doing that…but you are a little bigger then I thought you would be." Gai said the last part jokingly but Lee was blushing a dark red.

"I am not a big as you thou" Lee said and they both started laughing. When they stopped the both subconsciously started staring at the others crotch. Both of them were thinking the same thoughts. Gai was the first to snap out of his trance and said "Well Lee you ready to go!?"

"Yeah!" Lee exclaimed and he ran to the door but he tripped and fell on his face in the process.

"Guess you're not quite use to walking around yet." Gai said as he helped Lee up. He kneeled in front of him and lee jumped onto his back. Gai then blushed because Lee was still half hard.

"Ok now are you ready?"

"Yeah Let us **GO!"**

"Ow! You just yelled in my ear!" Gai said and Lee just laughed. "It's not funny I think I went deaf." Gai started to cry.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to make you go deaf!" Lee said as he wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in the back of his neck. Gai tensed slightly and blushed even more as he felt Lee's warm breath on the back of his neck. Lee noticed this and he moved his head to rest on Gai's shoulder and whispered into his ear "what is wrong?" Gai felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt Lee's lips brush lightly against his ear.

"Um n-nothing. Let's go." Gai said as he walked out of the hospital. Well actually he walked out of the room and the nurse stopped him and started yelling at him for no reason. Then Gai threatened her with a lamp and she ran away screaming. Then they left the building.

Ok I hope you like this chapter. I think I made it a little too perverted but then again I'm too perverted for my own good…or that's what Tyler says. God he pisses me off! Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next chapter. I don't think it's as good as the others but I hope you like it anyway. And if not I am sorry I was just trying to fill up space with this one.

Chapter 4- Lee makes up a new game…and sneaks into R rated movies.

"Ok we're. Oof!" Gai said as he ran head first into the door.

"Gai-sensei you are supposed to open the door first." Lee said with a small laugh.

"I know but I thought I left it unlocked." Gai said as he poked at the bump forming on his forehead.

"You leave it unlocked what if some one tries to sneak in and steal all of your stuff or try to kill you?" Lee asked. Gai just shrugged and started going through his pockets for his keys. But then he realized he had no pockets so he kicked it open.

"There now it's no longer locked." Gai said as he walked in. He set Lee down on the couch and Lee looked at the door. Surprisingly the door wasn't broken in half.

"Poor door…so any way what should we do now?" Lee asked boredly.

"I don't know…so tell me who it is you were dreaming about." Gai sat down next to Lee.

"Huh? Oh just some…person."

"Oh really." Gai said slyly.

"Umm Yeah."

"So you're starting to have wet dreams about Sakura?"

"No."

"Oh really? Then who?"

"Some…guy." Lee replied he was starting to get nervous again. Gai stared at Lee for awhile which made Lee even more nervous.

"Really?...who is it!?" Gai asked excitedly and Lee just stared at him. Then he got an idea.

"You have to guess." He said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Aw that's no fun."

"It is for me." Lee said and he laughed at the pouty face that Gai made.

"Fine. Let's see…hmm is it Sasuke?" Lee quickly stopped laughing and gave him a weird look.

"No."

"Umm Neji!?" Lee gave him a death glare and Gai quickly jumped behind the couch screaming "Don't kill me!" at the top of his lungs.

"You get one more guess to day." Lee said looking over the back of the couch and at Gai who was curled up on the ground.

"Why?" He whined as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Lee again.

"Because that makes it more fun. But do not worry you will have three more guesses tomorrow."

"Oh come on I want to know now!" Gai yelled as he started shaking Lee back and forth.

"Stop you are going to make me sick! And plus you have one more guess to day." Lee said while trying not to vomit all over him and Gai.

"I'll save it for later but mark my words I will find out eventually." Gai said moving so close to Lee that their faces where only 1 inch apart. Lee just stared at Gai his face turning red from the sudden closeness.

'He is right.' Lee thought trying to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that was urging him to close the distance between them and kiss his sensei. 'That is it I will just tell him.' He opened his mouth to say some thing but instead of saying what he wanted to he said "Gai-sensei you can move now."

"Huh? Oh sorry." Gai said as he reluctantly moved away from Lee. But suddenly Lee's body moved by it self and he quickly kicked Gai's leg out from under him before he got up all the way. This caused Gai to fall back down and their lips met in an "accidental" kiss. Gai quickly got off of Lee and stared at him in surprise.

"Wow how did that happen?"

"Who knows." Lee lied. He knew how it happened. Of course why it happened he didn't know.

'Why did I do that?' Lee thought mentally slapping him self for what he did.

"So what should we do now?" Lee asked. Then he saw Gai walk into a different room. "Hey where are you going?" Gai walked back out into the living room with a DVD in his hand.

"I thought we could watch a movie." Gai said as he popped the DVD into the DVD player.

"What movie?"

"A movie that I barrowed (meaning he stole it) from Kakashi." He said as he held it up for Lee to see.

"Make out paradise…isn't that a book?"

"Yeah but they made a movie. And Kakashi got it and I stole I mean barrowed it from him." Gai said as he sat next to Lee.

"Should I really be watching that?"

"I don't know. Why not?"

"Is it not rated R?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I am thirteen!"

"Yes and you're very full of youthful exuberance." Gai said and he gently placed a hand on Lee's head "Besides didn't you already see this movie?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Kakashi Asuma, and I saw you, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba at the movie theater when it first came out."

"Um." Lee thought for a moment and he suddenly remembered.

(Flashback)

Lee, Neji, and Tenten where training when Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Me, Kiba, and Shikamaru are going to go see that new movie that just came out and we where wondering if you would like to go see it with us."

"But we are too young they will not let us in."

"It's called sneaking in Lee." Naruto said as he hit Lee on the head.

"No thanks." Tenten said and she went back to her training.

"I would rather be as far away from you and or Lee as possible." Neji said as he walked away.

"How about you Lee?"

"I do not know. If Gai-sensei found out I would be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh come on he won't find out." Kiba said as him and Naruto tried to pull Lee with them.

"Well…ok let us go."

"You know you should really think about combining some of your words so your sentences aren't so long." Kiba said.

"I will talk however I want." he said and he started running to the movie theater. The other three shrugged and chased after him.

(At the movie theater)

"Ok so how are we going to get in?" Lee asked as they stood in front of the building.

"Like this." Naruto said as he made a hand sign and he transformed into Kakashi. Kiba did the same and turned into his older sister and Lee and Shikamaru did nothing.

"What's wrong?" Naruto and Kiba asked stupidly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I **CAN NOT **use Ninjutsu!"

"And I just don't feel like it."

"Ok. I have a back up plan." Naruto pulled out a long trench coat and a hat and handed them to Shikamaru and Lee.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Lee asked.

"One of you hops onto the others shoulders and you wear the coat so everyone thinks you're one person." Naruto said and Lee and Shikamaru just stared at him.

"Naruto that's the most…."

"Greatest plan ever! **LET US DO IT!**" Lee interrupted Shikamaru and he jumped onto his shoulders. But Shikamaru fell down.

"OW! How much do you whey?!"

"With or without my weights?" Lee asked and Shikamaru pushed him off.

"How about I sit on your shoulders." He said and Lee agreed. So all four of them walked into the movie theater and to Shikamaru's surprise they thought they were all over eighteen.

(After the movie)

"That was an awesome movie!" Naruto said as they walked out of the theater. Naruto, Kiba and Lee were giggling like girls and Shikamaru just looked like he normally does.

"Yeah it was worth sneaking in to see it." Lee said.

"Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru! What on earth are you three doing here!?" The four of them froze and they slowly looked behind them to see Gai, Kakashi and Asuma glaring at them with their arms crossed.

"OH SHIT!" Kiba yelled.

"BUSTED!" Naruto yelled.

"RUN!" Lee yelled

"Whatever." Shikamaru said and the other three made a run for it but he stayed were he was. Kakashi stayed with Shikamaru and Asuma grabbed Kiba and Naruto by the back of their shirts and Gai made a grab for Lee but he missed. Lee thought he was going to get away but he felt someone tackle him to the ground before he could reach the door. Lee rolled over to see who it was and he came face to face with his sensei.

"Um hi Gai-sensei. What is up?" Lee asked innocently and Gai just closed his eyes and shook his head. Lee knew he was disappointed in him. Then suddenly Lee thought of some of the things he saw in the movie and he blushed a dark red and his hart started beating so loud he was afraid Gai might hear. Gai got up off of Lee and dragged him back to the others.

"So what exactly where you three doing?" Asuma asked as he glared down at the four teens.

"Um…pudding!" Lee replied his face still red. Kakashi and Asuma looked at Gai and he just shrugged. Then Asuma started bringing Kiba and Shikamaru home and Kakashi just dragged Naruto to how knows where and to do who knows what and Gai and Lee were left alone.

"So Lee." Lee flinched at the sound of Gai's voice and he closed his eyes expecting to be punished in someway or another.

"Was it a good movie?" he asked surprising Lee.

"Huh?"

"I asked if it was good."

"Um I guess but are you not going to punish me?" Lee asked and Gai shook his head.

"I under stand why you snuck in. It's because you're young. Why I remember sneaking into a few movies when I was your age."

"Really so I am not in trouble!?" Lee asked as he smiled up at Gai.

"No but if I catch you sneaking into another movie again then I'm going to punish you big time." Gai said as he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. Then they had one of their weird hugging and crying moments with a sunset and a wave…where does the sunset come from?

(End flashback)

"Oh now I remember!" Lee exclaimed after like 5 minutes

"Right so I don't see what the problem is."

"Oh their is a problem all right." Lee said with a dark expression on his face.

"There is?" Gai said. He was staring to get freaked out by the face Lee was making.

"The problem is…" Lee jumped up dramatically "we need **POPCORN**! Lots of popcorn with…chocolate!"

"You're right Lee! **TO THE KITCHEN!**"Gai jumped up to and did a random pose while pointing to the kitchen. He picked Lee up and ran into the kitchen. Lee blushed slightly but he rested his head on Gai's chest and smiled as he heard the sound of his hart. Then suddenly he found himself being placed on the kitchen counter. He watched Gai run around the room looking for popcorn until he spotted something next to him out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it and saw it was a bag of chocolate.

"Oh my god **CHOCOLATE**!" Lee exclaimed as he picked it up and tried to open it but Gai grabbed it out of his hands before he could.

"HEYGIVEMETHECHACOLATE!IWANTTHECHOCOLATE!CHOCLATECHOCLATECHOCOLATE!" Lee started spazzing out and flailing around like a five year old and Gai just stared at him like he went insane.

"…can I have some chocolate?" Lee asked when he was done with his episode.

"I don't think you need anymore sugar." Gai threw the chocolate out the window.

"Awwww! Bye bye chocolate I shall never forget you." Lee said as he pretended to cry.

"Yes it was very good chocolate but it had to be destroyed for the good of the universe." both of them stood in silence for about five minutes. "I have to go to the store."

"To buy more chocolate?"

"No to buy more popcorn and…other stuff."

"You know when you say other stuff I think of." Gai placed a hand over Lee's mouth.

"I don't think I want to know what you're thinking of right now." Gai said as he pulled his hand away.

"What is wrong with pudding?"

"You were thinking of pudding? I thought you were thinking of…"

"**CONDOMS**!" Lee interrupted. Gai stared at Lee. even he thought lee was acting a little weird. Lee started laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face."

"Lee you're crazy." Gai started laughing to. "Well I'm going to go to the store really quickly. Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine." Lee waved at Gai as he walked out the door. When Gai was gone Lee sat there on the counter boredly swinging his legs when suddenly…the chapter was over.

Well I hope you like the chapter Please review. Unless you're Tyler Firm then in that case **FUCK OFF!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh next chapter hope you like it! It's shorter than the others but more stuff finally happens.

Chapter 5- Lee has more dreams

Lee sat on the counter boredly swinging his legs back and forth. He looked to his side and saw a big bag of unpopped popcorn

'Hey were did that come from? And why did Gai-sensei go to the store if he already has a bag of popcorn? And are there any stores open at 7:30 in the morning? So many questions so little answers.' Lee thought as he hopped off the counter and grabbed the bag. He brought it over to the popcorn popper and pored the entire bag into it. He grabbed a stick of butter from the fridge and put it in with the popcorn.

"Hmm it needs something." Lee said as he thought of something else to add to it. "That is it!" Lee jumped out the window and grabbed the bag of chocolate and jumped back inside. He pored half the bag into the popper and turned it on. He watched the popcorn start to pop with a smile on his face. Suddenly one came out and hit him in between the eyes.

"That can not be good." Then suddenly more started coming out and within a few minutes the whole room had about 2 feet of popcorn and chocolate in it. This confused Lee because more popcorn came out of the popper than physically possible.

"Crap all the popcorn had babies...and then their babies had babies!" Lee yelled then suddenly he heard the door open and he started to panic. He dove into the sea of popcorn to hide and he closed his eyes when he heard Gai let out a yell of surprise. He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and lift him out of the pile.

"Um…hi Gai-sensei." Lee laughed innocently.

"Lee."

"Yes"

"Why did you fill the room with popcorn?" He asked and Lee just shrugged. Gai sighed and put Lee back down. Lee sat down and he started shoving fist full's of popcorn into his mouth. Gai smiled and watched Lee eat. He could never stay made at Lee for to long. He was just too adorable. Gai sat down next to Lee and he started eating the popcorn to. After about 2 hours they were able to eat…about one third of the popcorn.

"Gai-sensei I can not eat any more." Lee wined as he lied down on the floor. Gai lied down next to him.

"We have to find a way to get rid of all this." Gai tried to get up but his stomach hurt too much. "Ow! Can't move." Gai looked over at lee to see that he was asleep. Gai smiled and reluctantly pushed himself to his feet. Then he picked Lee up and brought him to his bed room. As he layed Lee down he heard him start to talk in his sleep. He sat down on the side of the bed and listened.

Now let's see what Lee is dreaming. In his dream he was still lieing on the floor with Gai right next to him.

"You know we're covered in chocolate." Gai said as he rolled onto his side to look at Lee. Lee giggled as he looked at himself and saw all the chocolate.

"We should take a shower." Lee said as he jumped up to his feet. Gai also jumped to his feet and they both walked into the bathroom.

"Are we taking one at the same time?" Gai asked.

"Shur why not?" Lee started the shower and started striping. As he striped he looked over at Gai and blushed as he took off his cloths to. Gai noticed he was staring.

"What is it?"

"Um…N-nothing." Lee turned away and quickly pulled off the rest of his cloths. Then he stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit his body. When he heard the shower door close he knew Gai was right behind him. He gasped in surprise as he felt a finger travel down his back sending a shiver up his spine.

"G-Gai-sensei w-what are you doing?" Lee asked as Gai turned him around. He didn't answer as he kissed him. It started out soft and gentle but quickly became hard and passionate. Gai pined him up against the shower wall and moved down to kiss his neck. Lee moaned and tangled his fingers in Gai's hair as Gai left his mark.

"G-Gai." Lee gasped as he started growing hard.

"Yes." Gai pulled away slightly to look at Lee. He pushed his hips into Lee's making him moan again.

"I-I love you." Lee managed to say as Gai started moving his hips against his. Gai answered Lee with another kiss. When he pulled away again he turned Lee around so his front side was against the wall. Lee bit his lip when he realized what was going to happen. He closed his eyes tightly shut and screamed at the painful and also pleasurable feeling of Gai penetrating him.

Now let's see what Gai thinks about all this. Gai was speechless. He never knew Lee actually felt that way about him. He continued to listen as Lee became more and more vivid with his words. Finally he couldn't stand to listen anymore and he shook Lee awake.

"Huh? Gai-sensei what happened?" Lee asked sleepily as he sat up.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh." Lee seemed slightly disappointed. Gai knew why he was disappointed.

"Hey Lee I think I'll take my last guess now." Gai said and Lee looked up at him with a slightly fearful face. "Is the person you've been having dreams about…me?" Lee's eyes widened and he looked away from Gai. Lee didn't know what to say.

"H-how did you find out?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Lee bit his lip and continued to look at his lap. He wanted desperately to get out of there. But instead of getting up his body started moving by its self and the next thing he knew he was kissing Gai. Gai's lips were soft and warm but unresponsive. Lee quickly pulled away and they both stared at each other in surprise. Lee blushed and ran out of the room and out of the house. Gai was still too surprised to even think let alone stop him.

Lee continued running and as he ran he felt hot tears start to run down his cheeks. He knew Gai would probably hate him now and he was too scared to ever face him again. When he reached his house he slammed the door shut and leaned up against it. He slid down to the floor and buried his head in his knees as he began to cry. It was times like this that he wished he had parents to comfort him. But sadly he was all alone and now he didn't even have Gai to be there for him.

See told you it was kind of short. Anyway please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here's the last chapter. I just want to warn you guys thought that I'm not really all that experienced at writing about sex yet in fact this is the first one I've ever written in this much detail so if I do something wrong don't kill me.

Chapter 6- Hidden desire finally reveled

Four days. It had been four days sense Gai had learned about Lee's feelings for him. And four days sense he last saw him.

'Where has he been?' He thought as he watched his other two students train. Nether of them knew what had happened four days ago. Hell he himself didn't fully understand what had happened that day ether and he was afraid Lee was probably more confused than he was. He couldn't say he didn't fell the same way. In fact he loved him to death. He would give up everything just to be with the boy. But that was the problem. He was a boy and just barley a teenager. Their kind of relationship just wouldn't be normal…but then again sense when were of them ever normal?

Neji and Tenten watched their sensei as he sat on the ground with a sigh and stared listlessly at the ground. When Lee stopped coming to practice he seemed too slowly but noticeably loss his enthusiasm.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with Lee." Neji replied.

"Of course. It always has something to do with Lee."

"Hey I have an idea." Neji grabbed his water bottle and crept over to Gai. Tenten shook her head as he opened the bottle and was just about to pour it on Gai's head when Gai swatted the bottle making its entire contents spill all over Neji.

"Hey!"

"Just because I'm depressed right now doesn't mean I don't know what's going on around me." Gai said as he got up. He started walking away when suddenly.

"Oh my god I just got my period!" Tenten exclaimed and Gai paused and him and Neji stared at her. Then they started screaming and ran but crashed into each other and fell down. They looked up at Tenten who was glaring down at them and started freaking out again. They jumped to their feet and ran away. And they continued running around the village screaming their heads off. Everyone was used to it though because usually the two of them along with Lee would run around because of Tenten's P.M.S. Must be difficult for 3 boys to deal with one girl…with a bunch of sharp and pointy weapons!

When Gai finally stopped and looked at his surroundings he saw he was in front of Lee's house.

'Maybe I should check up on him.' he thought as he walked to the front door. He reached a hand to the door knob and hesitated slightly. But he turned it and was happy to find that it was unlocked. He walked into the house and was surprised by how empty it was. He took off his shoes and started looking for Lee. He found him in the kitchen sitting on his table and boredly playing around with the bandages on his arms.

'He looks so cute when he's bored.' He thought as he hid behind the wall so Lee couldn't see him. He watched Lee pull off the bandages on his left arm and role it into a ball.

"I know you are there. You do not need to hide." Lee said as he threw the bandages across the room and went to the other one. Gai stepped out from behind the wall and walked closer to Lee so he was standing right in front of him.

"So what is up?" Lee asked and he pulled off the bandage and dropped it to the ground.

"You haven't been showing up for practice lately."

"I am sorry." Lee still didn't look at him.

"We miss you. You know." Lee didn't reply and started playing around with one of his leg warmers. "Are you going to come back soon?"

"You would still what me as your student even though you know how I really feel about you?" Lee said His voice getting shakier with each word. Gai sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. This caused Lee to finally look up revealing a tear streaked face. Gai moved closer while rubbing his thumb against Lee's cheek lovingly.

"Lee I want you as more than just a student." He whispered and he closed the distance between them, capturing Lee's lips in a chaste kiss. Lee closed his eyes and threw his arms around Gai's neck. Gai moved himself in between Lee's legs and felt something poke into his stomach. He looked down to see Lee was already growing hard.

"You're hard already?" Gai said teasingly making Lee blush a dark red.

"I am sorry." Lee closed his legs to hide it and hissed at the felling of it rubbing against his cloths.

"Don't be." Gai spread Lee's legs apart and moved in between them again. He kissed Lee again and started removing his cloths. Lee's grip on Gai's vest tightened as Gai got the top half of his jumpsuit off and started kissing his neck. Gai was obviously more experienced at this and he had no idea what to do.

"G-Gai." He whimpered when Gai had his cloths off leaving him in his boxers.

"Hmm?" Gai pulled away to look Lee in the eye.

"I do not…know what to do." Lee said blushing as Gai started pulling off his own cloths. Gai had his jumpsuit half off when he picked Lee up.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He carried Lee to his bed room and laid him down on the bed. Then he pulled off his cloths until he was also in his shorts and climbed on top of Lee. Lee quickly pulled him down and moaned as he felt heated flesh against his. Gai kissed Lee and slipped his tongue in to explore. Lee couldn't believe this was actually happening it just seemed too good to be true. Lee placed his hands on Gai's chest and pushed him away slightly. Gai stared at him in confusion.

"Gai-sensei I am not just dreaming again am I?"

"Not unless I am to." Gai started kissing his way downward. Lee threw his head back and moaned as Gai trailed his tongue along the sensitive skin just above the waist band of his shorts. Gai pulled away and slowly pulled off Lee's shorts. Lee didn't like how painfully slow Gai was going and started wiggling impatiently. When Gai finally got Lee's shorts off he bent down again and took the head of Lee's cock in his mouth. Lee gasped as he felt Gai's tongue twirl and dance around his erection.

"God Gai!" Lee moaned as Gai sucked the rest of him in. He bit down on a finger on his left hand and gripped Gai's shoulder with the other. Then he felt something slip inside his entrance. Lee moved his left hand from his mouth and clutched the sheets as he felt himself cum in Gai's mouth. Gai swallowed it all and pulled away. He pulled his finger out of Lee's entrance and stuck three fingers in his mouth. Lee watched as Gai sucked on them. Then he got an idea. He aloud his hand to move from the where it was clutching the sheet to Gai's shorts and start to play with him through the fabric. Gai pulled his fingers from his mouth and hissed as he felt a jolt of pleasure run through his lower region. He spread Lee's legs apart and scissored two fingers into his entrance. Lee closed his eyes tightly shut and started to grow hard again. Gai then added a third finger and started moving them in and out. Lee moaned loudly and grabbed the waist band of Gai's shorts before ripping them off.

"Impatient aren't…" Gai instantly shut up as he felt Lee start to fondle him again. Lee wrapped his other arm around Gai's shoulders again and pulled him into another kiss. As Lee started stroking faster Gai started moving his fingers in and out faster and harder. When Gai felt his release he moved away from lee's hand and pulled out his fingers. He quickly moved in front of Lee's entrance and started slowly moving in. Lee screamed and threw his head back as he felt Gai's dick, slick and wet with cum, start to enter inside of him. Gai buried his head in Lee's neck and was unable to hold back a moan as he pushed his erection past the tight ring of muscle. He reached a hand down and started stroking Lee to distract him from the pain. When he was all the way in he waited for Lee to get used to the feeling. He bit down slightly on one of Lee's shoulders and tried to resist the urge to thrust into the tight area.

"Gai…it is…ok." Lee was barely able to pant out. Gai Pulled away from Lee's shoulder to look at him and saw a tear streaked face. Then he noticed he had bit him harder then he thought and there was a small trickle of blood running off his shoulder.

"Oops." Gai slipped his tongue out and licked up the small amount of life fluid.

"GAI!!" Lee was starting to get impatient.

"Are you still shur about this?"

"It is kind of to late now."

"Guess so." Gai laughed as he lifted one of Lee's legs up and hooked it over his shoulder. Lee groaned slightly at the position his body was in but soon forgot as Gai started trusting. But he found it was to slow for him.

"Gai faster!"

"Are you shur?"

"Yes!" Lee hooked his arms under Gai's and gripped his shoulders and he wrapped his free leg around Gai's waist, pulling him in further. "I can take it." He whispered. Gai did what Lee said and started thrusting harder. Lee threw his head back again and a loud moan escaped his lips. Gai moved back down to Lee's neck and started leaving hickys. Lee's body was filled with pleasure and he gripped Gai's shoulders tighter, accidentally piercing Gai's skin with his nails. Gai ether didn't notice or he didn't care and started thrusting harder, faster and deeper than before. In the process he hit something inside of Lee, sending an intense jolt of pleasure through Lee's body. Lee opened his mouth to say something but only incoherent sounds came out. Gai kissed Lee so he'd be quiet. Gai kept hitting Lee's prostate making him lose all train of thought and sending him into a heightened state of ecstasy. Soon he could feel the pressure in his lower body build up until he felt as though he was going to explode.

Lee moved his hands from Gai's shoulders and clutched at the bed sheets. He broke the kiss, arched his body forward and gasped as he came all over his chest and stomach. He fell back down limply on the bed and his eyes glazed over as all his senses were filled with a warm pleasure. Only seconds after he felt Gai cum inside of him, filling his insides with a warm, slick liquid.

Gai pulled out of Lee and collapsed on top of him. They both laid there panting heavily. When their breathing settled a little Gai pulled away to look at Lee. Lee saw Gai had the same glazed look he had. Lee pulled Gai down and kissed him. When they pulled away Lee felt his eye lids get heavy and he fought to stay awake. All that took more out of him than he thought.

"It's ok Lee you can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Gai whispered some what sleepily into his ear. Lee closed his eyes but didn't quite fall asleep yet. He felt Gai role off of him and pull up the blanket to cover them. Then he felt Gai's arm around his waist pull him close. Within second he new Gai was asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at him. He knew there was no way this was another dream. The slight pain he still had in his lower body said it was real.

"Gai." Lee whispered.

"Hmm." Gai opened one eye to look at Lee.

"I love you." Lee felt his face heat up slightly. Gai smiled and kissed the younger boy.

"I love you to." Gai said as he pulled away. "And you know it." He pulled Lee's head forward to rest on his chest. Then he rested his head on Lee's and fell asleep again. Lee listened to Gai's hart beat and slowly fell asleep to.

You know I think this came out a little better than I thought. What do you guys think? Any way this is the first of many GaixLee stories that I'm going to put up so see you next time!


End file.
